


Alphabet Soup

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel is sick. Jack is attentive. But is he paying attention to the right things?





	Alphabet Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written in answer to an A-Z Challenge. Once again, thank you Jillie for your patience and betaship!

**Alphabet Soup**

Daniel peered into the bowl with a look of incredulity on his face. "Alphabet soup?" he asked, disbelievingly. "Of all the potentially healthy, nourishing concoctions out there, you thought that alphabet soup was the ideal one to buy for an invalid?" 

Jack shrugged. If he felt a little sheepish, he wasn't going to admit it. "Well, I thought that chicken soup was a bit of a cliché, and they didn't have any coffee and cookie flavoured soup. I decided to get something different for once. I always found it very comforting as a kid. Very educational too."

"Yes, Jack," Daniel said scathingly. "The key word in that sentence is 'kid'. Condensed icky soup is not good for adult convalescents. And I already know my alphabet." 

"'Icky' soup?" Jack arched an eyebrow. "Are you totally sure you're not a child? And enough with the illness routine. You've got a cold, fer gossakes, nothing more. Quit whining or I'll leave you to it and you'll have to do your own chores. And take those Dayquil capsules that I got for you, or you won't feel any better."

And with that, Jack stomped out to the living room and turned on the TV, leaving Daniel sitting up in bed with the rapidly cooling soup in his hands.

**Bored**

With Jack gone, Daniel found he had nothing to do. His eyes were too watery to make reading the pleasure that it normally was, and his head was aching anyway. Boredom wasn't something that his usually active mind could cope with easily, and Jack's defection had left him rather forlorn - he felt that he should have been cosseted for just a little bit longer. After all, he was sick; he deserved attention.

Finally, he dragged himself out of bed. He didn't get dressed, just got a light blanket to wrap around his naked body so that he would shiver and look more pathetic.

Then he trundled on into the living room. "Jaaaack," he whined pitifully, eyes and nose red and streaming as he had carefully neglected to bring any tissues with him from the bedroom. "Could you please make me some coffee? I'm so tired."

Jack snorted. He knew full well that Daniel was trying to play him, and he wasn't going to let him. He had to be very firm with the ground rules, or Daniel would walk all over him.

**Coffee**

"Okay," he caved pathetically as Daniel kept his eyes downcast, his expression miserable. "Although I really shouldn't give you any - it's not good for colds. Just plonk yourself down on the couch and I'll be back in a minute."

Daniel sat down, and looked up at him with a heroically wavering smile, failing, however, to hide the glint of victory in his eyes from a Jack who knew him far too well. "Thank you, Jack. I can always count on you," he quavered.

Jack raised his eyes to the ceiling and threw his hands in the air. "Whatever," he griped, and strode into the kitchen, grumbling about manipulative archaeologists and their sneaky tactics whilst his hands moved on autopilot preparing the coffee and, despite himself, setting out Daniel's favourite cookies on a plate for him. Damn, he was just such a pushover!

**Desperate Times Require Desperate Measures**

Hmmm. Daniel could tell the consumptive heroine act wasn't going to work on Jack for much longer; he was beginning to harden up. He would have to change tactics if he wanted to continue being waited on hand and foot. After all, 'desperate times', etc., as the saying went.

Despite Jack's attempts to hide it, Daniel had caught enough furtive glances over the years to know that the Colonel lusted after his body. Besides, Jack's ears flushed when his thoughts strayed - and Daniel could see that his thoughts strayed a lot - and he was not beneath taking advantage of that fact. So he draped himself over the couch facing sideways, his left leg curled inwards on the cushion, his right with its foot on the floor. His left arm lay along the back of the couch elegantly while his right hand rested in his lap, teasingly close to his groin. He carefully arranged the blanket he was wearing so as to bare a nipple, which perked up nicely when exposed to the air. He also made sure that it parted just below his crotch, leaving his inner thigh visible due to his position. Of course, all of this made Daniel fairly chilly, but he felt it was worthwhile in aid of a worthy cause.

In a minute, Jack came back with a mug of steaming coffee in one hand, and a plate of chocolaty goodness in the other. Now that was more like it! 

Jack opened his mouth to tell Daniel that that was it. That was the end of Jack as his personal slave for the weekend. But then he saw that, unnoticed by Daniel, his blanket had slipped slightly, giving enticing glimpses of his smooth torso and the hidden recesses of his crotch, and words deserted him.

**Exploitation**

Jack's mouth went bone dry. Daniel's body did this to him every time. Sometimes, he wondered if Daniel assumed those poses deliberately just to taunt him, but he was sure that Daniel was far too innocent to realize the effect he might be having on people. Particularly on people of an apparently heterosexual persuasion. 

Frantically, he tried to recover. Clearing his throat to avoid any involuntary squeaking on his part, he said, "You look cold, Daniel. You should have put something warmer on - that blanket's far too light. Want me to draw you a bath?"

Yes! 

"That would be lovely, thanks." Daniel shivered lightly for effect, and then dissolved into a genuine coughing fit, his eyes streaming obligingly again, hopefully reinforcing the 'poor Daniel - he needs to be taken care of' message in Jack's mind. He made no effort, though, to ensure that there was no further slippage of the blanket, and could feel Jack's eyes practically scorching through his skin. Hmmm. Nice warming effect. He didn't feel in the slightest bit guilty about exploiting Jack like this. If Jack couldn't control his hormones, that was his own problem.

**Foam**

Darnit! Why didn't he just lie down on the floor and tell Daniel he could use him as a doormat? Jack fumed. He had been completely unable to withstand the assault on two fronts - the deliberate 'poor little me' and the involuntary 'take me, I'm a wanton slut'.

Muttering to himself, Jack adjusted the water temperature of the filling bath to the just short of scalding that Daniel enjoyed. Overcompensating guiltily for his sneaky eyeing-up of his semi-clothed ('half-naked' his brain screamed at him) friend, Jack decided to add some of those scented bath products that Daniel liked so much. 

He eyed the labels carefully, but they were a bit of a mystery to him, as he never used this sort of thing himself. He figured that he couldn't go far wrong by just adding a bit of each - that way, he could at least be sure of using Daniel's favourite. He didn't realize until too late that he had rather overdone it, so the bath ended up equal parts foam and water and smelled like... well, he wasn't sure what it smelled like... but never mind.

**The Giggle Effect**

When Jack called out that the bath was ready, Daniel trailed into the bathroom. It was all he could do not to collapse in fits of giggles. What had Jack put in the bath? He had mixed about 6 different bath salts (although the net effect was not unpleasant), and the foam was practically over the edge of the bath! Still, he wasn't about to complain about the service - he was pushing it enough as it was.

At least stifling the giggles was distracting him from a dick that was getting slightly excited by the sight of Jack kneeling on the floor with his mouth at a most convenient height. Down, boy! 

Without waiting for Jack to exit the bathroom, Daniel let the blanket drop to the floor, rewarding Jack for his pains by giving him an eyeful. He stepped carefully into the bath, trying not to screech as his toes dipped into scalding water. Why did Jack insist on continuing to believe that that was what he liked? Had he ever given the impression that getting 3rd degree burns was an enticing prospect for him?

**Hot, hot, hot!**

Daniel sighed as he finally managed to slide into the water without spilling too much foam over the sides. Okay, so maybe the temperature was quite nice after all. Good and toasty after the too-cool house. (Jack always turned down the thermostat when he came to visit, complaining Daniel kept it too tropical. Daniel didn't know why he allowed him to take this kind of liberty - probably the same reason Jack always ended up with possession of the remote control - i.e. he had no idea).

Daniel hummed as he lay back contentedly, and Jack forgot any intentions he might have had of leaving the bathroom as he observed Daniel's flushed and blissful face, and his hands which were periodically playing with the bubbles.

Did he look like this during sex? 

Jack gasped as the thought flashed across his mind, and hurriedly got up, saying, "Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm sure the steam will help clear your sinuses and all that."

Daniel pulled himself out of his semi-somnolent state long enough to acknowledge Jack with a smile and a waggle of a couple of fingers, then went back to concentrating on getting clean by lying in a hot bubble bath. It was a hard job, but someone had to do it.

**Indelible**

Jack made his way back to the living room, leaving Daniel paddling happily in the bath. He cleared up the cups and plates, then remembered the bowl still in Daniel's bedroom and went in there to collect it. He glanced at it, confirming his suspicions; still full. Daniel had eaten nothing but cookies today. He sighed. That man was going to turn into a cookie if he wasn't careful. 

At least he could see that Daniel had taken the cold capsules that Jack had supplied; the pills he had laid out were gone from the bedside table. That is, he thought Daniel had taken them until he peered more closely into the soup - two of the shapes floating in there were definitely not alphabet noodles. Daniel had attempted to conceal the pills, but they had not dissolved in the untouched, cool soup! Jack sighed with frustration. Daniel was clearly determined to suffer.

He had just reached the kitchen again when Daniel's dulcet tones arose in song from the bathroom; 

"Bestiality's best, boys, bestiality's best!  
Yes, bestiality's best, boys, bestiality's best!

Have a deer from the rear, boys,   
Have a deer from the rear  
Have a fuck with a duck, boys  
Have a fuck with a duck

All together now - Bestiality's best, boys..."

"Daniel, that's disgusting!" Jack called out. "Where the fuck did you learn that?"

"Oh. Er - sorry. Australia. Mandatory drinking song there, mainly after sporting events - some kind of male bonding ritual, I think - very interesting."

Now that created an indelible image in Jack's brain; Daniel, surrounded by a bunch of fit, perspiring, drunk (and, in his imagination, half-naked) men, all drooling over Daniel, who would be the sweatiest and drunkest and nakedest of them all...

Jack needed a cool shower, and fast. But Daniel was hogging the bathroom!

**Junk**

Finally, Daniel emerged from the bathroom, looking all warm and cosy in his big bathrobe.

"Bathroom's free now, if you want to use it," he said pointlessly; unless Thor had teleported into his bathroom, then if Daniel was no longer in it, it had by definition to be free.

"No, I'm good. I don't normally shower in the early afternoon. Which brings up another point: Tell me, Daniel, what have you eaten today?"

"Um... well... there was that soup you made me. And then the cookies."

"Daniel, while you were in the bath, I cleared up the plates from your bedroom," Jack said, seeing the guilty recognition appear in Daniel's eyes. "Now, roughly subtracting the amount in the soup bowl when I collected it from the amount it contained when I delivered it, I get change of about one spoonful. Am I right?"

"Well... er..."

"Which makes your net consumption of food today the five cookies you ate with your coffee. Daniel, you cannot live on junk!"

"Can too. I'm sick. Sick people should be allowed to eat whatever they want. I'll eat a vegetable when I'm feeling better."

"Okay, that's it. I've pandered to you enough today. You didn't even take the meds - although it seems that that bath has helped - you're looking much better. You sit down, and I'm going to make you some omelette and salad, and you're going to eat every bit of it."

"Can't we have pizza?" Daniel asked plaintively.

"No," Jack replied, firmly. "Sick people don't get to choose what they eat. They get it chosen for them. You need proper food now, not pizza."

"But pizza is proper food," Daniel whined, moving over to the telephone as if to make the call.

"Daniel, sit!"

**Kibitzing**

When the food was prepared, Jack stood over Daniel, supervising the consumption of every morsel on the plate, disregarding Daniel's constant objections. This time, he wouldn't be budged, as it was for Daniel's own good. And besides, Daniel was secretly enjoying all the attention.

"Right," Jack snapped with authority, when Daniel had finished eating. "You can take a nap there on the couch. I'm going to play Solitaire."

With that, Jack marched off to Daniel's study to challenge his intellect on the laptop.

But Daniel didn't feel like taking a nap. Jack was right - the bath and a proper lunch had made him feel much better, and he was feeling restless again. It only took a few minutes for him to decide that Jack would need his assistance. 

Jack looked up with a distinct lack of surprise as Daniel came into the study. The man was as bad as a child - could not sit still for a minute. He stood just behind Jack's shoulder, observing his progress on the screen. Predictably, it was not long before...

"No, Jack, you shouldn't move that there. This is Spider Solitaire - you can place red on red and black on black... No, that's an illegal move... You missed one over there..." and finally, "Do you want me to change the options for you so it's on the easier setting, then you can work your way into it?"

"Daniel!" Jack exploded, looking over his shoulder at the annoying little fucker standing there. "Just... just...."

But the sight that met his eyes caused him to trail off...

**Look But Don't Touch?**

Daniel's bathrobe had come completely undone while he was concentrating on Jack's game, falling open to reveal his dick at Jack's eye level - a dick which was already half hard. Before Jack's horrified gaze, it began to swell, swiftly becoming fully erect. Jack was unable to avert his eyes, and did not therefore see the smirk on Daniel's face at the success of his plan. 

Daniel was feeling horny, plain and simple. He always got horny when he had a cold - his dick perhaps reacting in inverse proportion to the likelihood of him getting laid. It was time to test the waters with Jack - see if he could be persuaded to act instead of just ogle for once. After all, Jack was supposed to be taking care of his needs while he was ill... So he casually allowed his robe to fall open, 'unnoticed' by himself. Unfortunately, it went unnoticed by Jack as well. It took a while before he managed to be sufficiently annoying to cause Jack to turn round.

And then... bingo! Jack turned, and the look on his face as he found himself only an inch or two away from Daniel's increasingly enthusiastic dick was priceless. Daniel was surprised to find that he too was becoming very excited - far more so than he would have expected. 

The silence hung heavy for a while, until Jack licked his lips, and Daniel whispered, "Go on... we both know you want to."

**Muddled**

Had he pushed him too far? Daniel wasn't sure, as Jack continued to sit there, absolutely frozen. 

Then, finally, Jack's tongue flickered out tentatively to touch the top of Daniel's cock. Jack emitted the faintest of groans, then leaned a little further forward, and took the head of Daniel's cock delicately between his lips, suckling on it gently. 

A whoosh of air came out of Daniel's lungs. Jack's head finally jerked up as he emerged from whatever trance he had been in. "Oh, God. I... I'm sorry... I don't know what I was doing." With that, he pushed away from the desk, and bolted into the living room where he sank onto the sofa, his head in his hands. There was no point in running from the apartment - that wouldn't change anything. 

What had he done? His actions had left absolutely no room for misinterpretation. He was well and truly out of the closet now. To Daniel, at least.

Daniel. Jack's thoughts emerged from his muddled panic to realise that Daniel must have known. He'd invited him to touch. He looked up to meet Daniel's knowing gaze as he joined him in the living room.

**No more hiding**

Daniel sat down next to him, his robe modestly closed this time, Jack noticed.

"Yes, I do and yes, I am," began Daniel.

"Huh?" Jack eloquently responded.

"Just thought I'd speed up the beginning of the conversation, get us past the sticky parts. Yes, I do know you're gay and yes, I am too."

"Gay?" Jack spluttered. "What makes you think I'm gay?"

"Um... well, straight men don't normally give other men blow jobs. Or at least," as Jack opened his mouth to object, "the beginnings of one. Bit disappointed you stopped there, actually. Besides, did you think I hadn't noticed you looking all this time? I must admit, I've been kinda hoping for a while now that I could persuade you to make a move, but you seemed to adopt a 'look but don't touch' policy. Is it because you're seeing someone else?" Daniel was surprised at the note of jealousy that crept into his voice there.

"Uh..." Jack was staggered. Daniel seemed not just to have opened the conversation, but to have sprinted so far ahead into it that he was left spinning in the dust. In just moments, he'd ripped apart years of what Jack had thought was perfect concealment. In the process, he'd also given Jack a whole new perspective on his 'innocent' friend.

**Ordinary**

"But I'm not gay," Jack insisted. At Daniel's withering glare, he amended, "I know I've looked and stuff, but I've never... um... you know."

Daniel's expression changed to one of incredulity. "You mean, you're a VIRGIN?"

"Hey! Who're you calling a virgin?" Jack protested.

"I meant, with another man."

"Which man?" Jack hedged, desperately.

"ANY man," was the terse response.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I am a virgin," Jack said, despondently.

Daniel's eyes gleamed wickedly. This was going to be fun! 

Jack saw the expression on Daniel's face and groaned. And he'd thought it was going to be such an ordinary day when he woke up this morning. Well, 'ordinary' had been well and truly blown out of the water so far. How much stranger was it going to get? Jack had a sinking feeling that the answer to that was 'a lot'. 

**Plain Speaking**

"Well then," Daniel began happily. "What does your virginship want to do now?"

"Er... watch TV?"

"Tell you what, let's save a bit more time. Let's assume watching TV, ordering takeout, playing chess and any other board or computer games are all off the menu."

"We could read, or..."

"Reading's out, too. And so is 'or'," Daniel continued relentlessly. He'd made up his mind. He was going to get what he wanted, and he was going to get it TODAY. He'd not been indifferent to Jack's constant steamy looks - in fact, he had done everything he could to encourage them. But until today, he hadn't understood why Jack had never made a move. That was all gonna change. He wanted to get his hands on the 6 foot 2 of lean muscle that was his silver-haired friend. And he wanted Jack's strong, long-fingered hands to be all over him in return.

As Jack continued to fail to contribute to the conversation, Daniel abruptly decided that if plain speaking would not do the job, then he would need to be even more straightforward. Jack was, after all, a man of action.

With that, he stood up and took off his robe. "Now," he said. "Can you think of anything you'd like to do?"

**Quantum**

But Jack wasn't giving up so easily. Denial had been a good friend for a long time, and he wasn't about to abandon it so soon, and without a fight. Everything was going so fast, it all felt slightly surreal. Was it actually happening? He felt like that Shoestring's Quantum Cat - he existed and didn't exist at the same time. Or he didn't exist until he looked at himself, or someone else looked at him. Or something.

His thoughts became increasingly derailed as he struggled to keep his hands by his sides and his eyes off Daniel's... parts. 

"Maybe. But if I do decide to do anything, what makes you think I want to do it with you?"

Immediately, he felt bad, as Daniel flinched. "Oh," said Daniel, going bright red and fumbling for his robe. "I'm sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away there. I was confusing what I wanted with what you wanted. I think I'll go to bed, try to sleep off the remains of this cold." 

Jack stood up and grabbed Daniel's arm to stop his fight to find the sleeves of his recalcitrant bathrobe. "Daniel, wait. I'm sorry. That was mean. Believe me, you're the only one I would ever consider doing this with. But I have absolutely no idea what to do." 

Immediately, Daniel brightened up again. "Don't worry, Jack. I've got enough ideas for the both of us!"

**Ready, Set...**

Jack backed up a couple of paces, ready to resume his seat on the sofa. "Well, how about we start off slowly. You know, just...mmpf!"

Daniel had launched himself at Jack, making a running tackle and landing on top of him on the couch. He wriggled his naked body over Jack's fully clothed one, leaving Jack in no doubt of his intentions - or of his interest. "Yes," he panted. "Slow is good. We can go slow." With that, his lips came down hard on Jack's mouth, his tongue delving inside in a not-so-peaceful exploration.

It took Jack a full minute to recover from his shock and get with the programme, but then he started kissing Daniel back. Once Jack had begun to return his attentions, Daniel slowed down the pace, allowing Jack room to manoeuvre.

Mistake. Jack immediately heaved up at Daniel, and flipped him over and off the couch. 

"Ooof! What did you do that for?" Daniel cried, indignantly. 

But he was not left to wonder for long. Jack swiftly got up and shucked his own clothes. Like a flash, he was on Daniel, hooking his legs around Daniel's knees and his feet around Daniel's ankles, forcing his legs apart.

Now that their legs were entwined, Jack raised his chest up from Daniel's so that he could look in his eyes.

"So," he drawled. "You were saying you had some ideas?"

**Slow and Steady**

"Well," Daniel grinned, looking very pleased with proceedings, "I think you've already had idea number one yourself. And executed it most efficiently."

Jack grinned. "Yep, that's me. The ideas man."

Meanwhile, Daniel appeared to be unaware that he had started rocking his hips. Jack was finding this most distracting, as it created the effect of rubbing Daniel's dick up against his own. It was a new sensation, and he could not quite get his head round it. He had never in his life touched another man's dick with his hand - let alone with his own cock... his own, very hard cock. 

"Now perhaps I should think of idea number two," mused Daniel.

"Yes, okay, that sounds good." When Daniel did not say anything further, Jack pursued, "Well, what's idea number two, then?"

"I'm thinking," he replied, as he continued to rock slowly against Jack, seeing Jack's eyes gradually clouding over with lust. Eventually, as Jack opened his mouth to question him again, he said, "I'm thinking that it would be a very good idea if you were to kiss me again now."

"Kissing is good. I can do that," said Jack, happily. He lowered his head again to kiss Daniel on the lips, but Daniel turned his head so that his lips found Jack's neck. He ran one hand through Jack's hair while he sucked hard, and the other slipped down to Jack's ass, holding them together with greater force and upping the speed of his thrusts.

Jack was finally beginning to grasp the nature of idea number two, and ground his groin into Daniel's, trying to match Daniel's rhythm. Eventually, they were in synch, and matters were proceeding very satisfactorily until Daniel pulled his head back and cried, "Stop!"

**Turn and Turn About**

'Stop'? The word filtered reluctantly into Jack's brain. He did not want to stop - he'd just been getting into it! He did, however, stop and looked at Daniel accusingly. "This was your idea! Why did you change your mind?"

"Because it's time to move on to idea number three."

"Which is?"

"Don't know. Your turn."

"But you said you had ideas enough for the both of us," protested Jack.

"Ah yes, but that was until you called yourself the 'ideas man'. Now you have to provide your equal share."

Jack frowned. He didn't remember any of this. He remembered Daniel offering to show him what to do. Well, this definitely wasn't the time to be getting into an argument about it if he wanted to get laid, so he scrunched up his brows in thought. After a moment, his expression cleared.

"Got it!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Idea three is that we take this to the bedroom."

"And...?"

"That's it. Your turn."

**Unpredictable**

Sneaky! Well, Daniel decided, he'd let it go. This wasn't a competition - push Jack too hard and he wouldn't get fucked - which was, after all, the aim of the game.

"Okay, then," he said. "Let's go to my boudoir. Hang on a sec - I'm just going to fetch a couple of things."

"What're those?" asked Jack.

"Idea number four," he said, with an evil grin. 

As Jack waited for Daniel on the bed, he was surprised to hear the microwave go 'ping'. When Daniel appeared moments later in the bedroom, Jack asked him, "What was that about?"

"I was hungry," Daniel replied. "Now why don't you lie back on the bed, close your eyes and make yourself comfortable?"

"Okay," said Jack, a little unsurely. This Daniel had become a creature he was completely unfamiliar with. He had no way of predicting what was going to happen.

Moments later, he felt a warm liquid being poured onto his chest in a triangular shape from nipple to nipple, then between each nipple and his belly button. Daniel had melted some chocolate and was drizzling it on him via a sauce pot. Jack's eyes flew open in surprise, to meet the sparkling blue devilment shining back at him.

"I told you I was hungry," Daniel grinned, and went to work - pouring on more of the sauce as necessary.

Jack decided that he really liked chocolate sauce.

**Variations on a Theme**

"Don't suppose you'd care to have a go?" Daniel asked, finally, after giving Jack a chocolate-coated kiss.

"Hmmm. I don't really think so," Jack replied. "Not my thing."

Daniel was disappointed - he hadn't thought Jack would be a selfish lover. Not that he hadn't enjoyed playing with Jack's lean, scarred body - that was by no means all for Jack's benefit. He only hoped he would get further chances to investigate every inch of it. Oh well, all was not lost. He would just have to proceed via a more direct route - 'do not pass go, do not collect $200'.

"I was thinking, perhaps, maple syrup?" Jack continued.

The devilish look Jack was beginning to enjoy so much returned to Daniel's face, as he whispered, "Be back in a minute."

**Want**

It wasn't long before Jack had reduced Daniel to a quivering wreck. This might, after all, be his first time with a man, but it wasn't exactly his first time having sex and, as he was quickly learning, many of the same rules applied. 

Daniel did not appear to have any particularly sensitive spots; rather, his entire body was just one big sensory board. It seemed there was no place Jack could touch him or lick him that did not send him into orbit. Daniel had brought in cream as an accompaniment to the syrup, so he was mighty tasty as well. 

Finally, Jack returned to Daniel's dick. Before adding any additional flavourings, he licked it all over, absorbing Daniel's own taste. He then added syrup and cream from base to tip, sucking it off slowly, then affording the same treatment to Daniel's balls - to the very vocal appreciation of Daniel.

But there was still one area that Jack was avoiding. No matter how much he wanted it, he didn't know how to ask Daniel for it - or even whether he should.

**X**

Eventually, once again, Daniel took matters into his own hands. "Now how about we move on to idea number six?" he said.

"Thought we were only up to five," Jack managed.

"Six. Four was the chocolate sauce, five was the maple syrup."

"And cream. Okay. Six, then," Jack said, amazed by the fact that he had enough brain cells north of his dick even to be carrying on this conversation.

Before Jack's astounded gaze, Daniel whipped out some lubricant he had in the bedside table, lifted up his knees towards his chest, lubed up two fingers and unceremoniously worked them into his hole. Only the mildest expression of discomfort crossed his features as he pushed them in and out. It was all Jack could do not to come just from watching. He had never seen anything so goddamned sexy in his entire life.

Daniel then stuffed a pillow under his hips and took the sauce pot into his hands again. Before Jack's uncomprehending stare, he started drawing on his ass with the still soft chocolate. When he was done, he lay there and waited for Jack to get the message.

"X marks the spot, Jack."

Daniel had drawn an X neatly over his anus.

**Yet Again**

There was a pause of approximately a hundred years then, to Daniel's surprise, Jack leaned down and licked the chocolate off, flickering his tongue gently around Daniel's opening.

Bonus! Daniel had not expected to receive anything other than Jack's dick in that area. But Jack appeared to be fascinated, licking and kissing Daniel's butt cheeks, then returning to Daniel's hole again and again until Daniel was frantic with desire, sweating and shivering. Any previous reasons for shivering and sweating were long forgotten.

"Please, Jack," Daniel cried out eventually. "Please!"

Jack looked up, snapped out of his absorption with Daniel's ass. Daniel was right. There would be time aplenty for that later. Now Daniel was offering him what he wanted most in the world, and he didn't intend to waste the opportunity. Swiftly, he lubed up his dick, and sank it so deeply into Daniel's ass that he didn't know if he'd ever be able to take it out again. 

He locked eyes with Daniel as his body shuddered. Suddenly, there were no more games. This was just the two of them, bonded for all time. With every stroke, every thrust, he bound Daniel to him more completely until there was no going back. Yet again, life had thrown a complete curveball at the two of them. Daniel belonged to him. And he belonged to Daniel.

**Zip End**

Jack managed to hang on until Daniel came, clutching his shoulders and screaming his name, before going over the edge himself.

Then, however, he collapsed gracelessly all over Daniel, trying to remember how to breathe. In fact, the only reason he remembered his own name was that Daniel had screamed it at him only moments earlier.

A few minutes later, however, they had both recovered, and for some reason, were finding it difficult to look each other in the eye. That crashing moment of intimacy had left them both feeling radically insecure. 

Finally, Daniel managed, "That was... unexpected."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "But good, though... Wasn't it?"

"Oh yes," Daniel hastened to assure him. "Very good. I meant that I hadn't expected it to be that good."

Jack rolled over so that he could see Daniel again, grinning like a Cheshire cat, and about as insufferably smug. He'd made Daniel scream - Yes! Casanova got nothin' on him! Thank you very much - Elvis has left the building! 

He didn't push on what else might have been 'unexpected'. They weren't yet ready to admit what had happened between them, not even to each other. 

Besides, now that distractions had ceased, Daniel's zip was fading fast as he was succumbing to his cold again.

"You might have foreseen finding aliens through the Stargate, but I'll betcha you didn't see this one coming, didya?" said Jack, pulling Daniel into his arms as he began drifting off. 

Daniel snuffed in agreement, trying to bury himself into Jack's armpit.

"Well, I think I'm better at predictions than you," Jack pronounced.

"How's that?" Daniel asked, sleepily.

"I predict a shower in your immediate future. Daniel, you're all sticky. And come to think of it, so am I. Let's get wet."


End file.
